flashgordonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 110: The Unseen Peril
Flash Gordon (serial) Synopsis Flash's friends arrive just in time, as the Fire dragon approaches Flash. Dr. Hans Zarkov throws a grenade, which destroys the Dragon. The High Priest complains that this is sacrilege; the Dragon guards the temple of the Great God Tao. Flash is revived and brought back to Ming's palace, where he is offered his reward for winning the Tournament of Death. Ming asks Flash to choose his bride, but Flash is confused -- he's lost his memory, and says that can't choose a bride from strangers. Prince Barin realizes that Flash was given the Draught of Forgetfulness. Princess Aura leads Flash away, smirking. Vultan accuses Aura and the High Priest of scheming against Flash, and vows to stop them. Five of Ming's guards subdue Vultan, and lock him in a cell. Meanwhile, Zarkov tells Barin that he may be able to counteract the drug. Aura tries to work on Flash, telling him that he came to the planet in search of her. She says that Dale Arden is one of Ming's wives, and Dale is too upset to contradict her. Flash is confused. Barin tries to appeal to Flash's memory, but Aura claims that Barin is here to harm her. Flash grabs a sword and fights Barin. Zarkov enters and grabs Flash from behind; Barin knocks him out. Dale, Zarkov and Barin carry Flash to the laboratory. Zarkov puts Flash into a machine that emits rays that will counteract the effects of the memory drug. Meanwhile, on Earth, Lawrence Gordon sets up a more powerful radio receiver, which he hopes will allow them to receive the signals from Mongo. They manage to make contact with Zarkov. Aura runs to Ming, telling him that Flash will soon be revived. Ming orders Officer Torch to execute Flash immediately. Flash revives, his memory restored, just in time for Torch and his guards to bust in and announce Flash's execution. Zarkov urges Flash to stand up against a new machine. Torch and his guards raise their rayguns, but Zarkov flips a switch, and Flash vanishes into thin air. Recap card Carrying out Ming's diabolical/ scheme to get rid of Flash,/ the high priest, concealing from/ Aura his real purpose, conspired/ with her to give Flash "drops/ of forgetfulness". Aura then/ reported to Ming that now, while/ Flash was unable to remember,/ was the time for her to marry/ him.// Ming ordered Flash brought/ before him to choose his bride,/ and in his dazed condition, unable/ to remember Dale, he went away/ with Aura. Vultan accused Ming/ of treachery and was imprisoned,/ but Zarkov, Dale and Barin/ rescued Flash from Aura, and/ Zarkov had just restored his/ memory, when.../ Trivia Cast *Flash Gordon: Buster Crabbe *Dale Arden: Jean Rogers *Dr. Hans Zarkov: Frank Shannon *Ming the Merciless: Charles Middleton *Princess Aura: Priscilla Lawson *Prince Barin: Richard Alexander *King Vultan: John Lipson *High Priest: Theodore Lorch *Officer Torch: Earl Askam *Lawrence Gordon: Richard Tucker *Professor Hensley: George Cleveland *Aura's handmaiden: Olive Hatch *Soldier: Lane Chandler *Earth radio scientist: Don Brodie Gallery Category:Serials Chapters